Such Svweet S9rr9wv
by doomedAquarius
Summary: Kankri had poured his heart into a poem-like letter, but forgot it existed. Now he happens upon it, and how will Cronus react when he shares this important message with him. Especially since it is directed to the sea-dweller himself.


A young troll sits before his husktop typing a letter he never intends to send. A letter he is only typing to get the words he will never let his tongue utter out of his body. His fingers fly in their rush to get it all out before it overwhelms him, yet no matter how fast they move they can never keep up with the storm within him.

The subject of this poem is also now the center of his world. It is a certain violet blooded playtroll who stole his heart and along with it his sensibility. Oh don't get me wrong this love-stuck troll hasn't ceased his signature ranting. Oh no infact it's only gotten worse due to the fact. Well, unless the before mentioned sea-dweller shuts him up with a peck on the lips.

Finally the young mutant blood sits back and slowly re-reads the work that lies before him correcting any errors he may have made in his rush. Looking it over one last time he saves the document never intending to expose it to the burning light of day again.

A few months have passed now, and he lounges on his bed chatting with his beloved matesprit. He's scrolling through his documents and chuckling at a random comment the violet blood made when something catches his eye. A document he doesn't remember too well is just sitting there, and he clicks it open. HIs eyes wander the page, and recognition hits him like a brick wall. It's that letter. The letter to the most important troll in his life. The letter to the one who is currently laughing on the other side of the phone about something completely trivial. "I suppose I could share this with you now." The red blood mutters to himself and copies the poem pasting it in the chat box on a different window:

Dear Cr9nus,

This relati9nship has pr9gressed much faster than I ever dared dream it w9uld, 6ut then again in the 6eginning I never 6elieved a relati9nship 6etween us w9uld 9r c9uld ever happen in the first place. 6y n9w I can 9nly h9pe y9u have realized h9w much y9u mean t9 me, and if y9u have not then may6e it is the time f9r me t9 tell y9u plainly. Y9u have 6ec9me my w9rld in a sense, Cr9nus. Y9u have taken away the pain that has haunted me f9r many sweeps n9w and sh9wn me 9nce m9re h9w 6eautiful life - well I guess it w9uld 6e m9re like the afterlife since we are dead - can 6e. Y9ur happiness has 6ec9me the thing I l9ng f9r m9st and w9uld give quite literally anything f9r.

D9 y9u remem6er that pr9mise I had y9u make t9 me? The 9ne a69ut h9w n9 matter what, y9u w9uld always 6e my friend and let me stay 6y y9ur side. Well the real reas9n I had y9u pr9mise me that is 6ecause I am afraid. I am afraid 9f l9sing y9u, and I d9 n9t mean as a matesprit. I mean l9sing y9u permanently. I d9 n9t care if eventually y9u find s9me9ne 6etter - 6ecause in truth that w9uld n9t 6e t99 hard f9r y9u - and m9ve 9n: as l9ng as y9u d9 n9t push me away. It will definitely hurt t9 see y9u with an9ther, 6ut as l9ng as y9u are happy I will gladly g9 back t9 merely being y9ur friend. H9wever, I will never f9rget the time y9u all9wed me t9 spend with y9u as s9 much m9re than that - as y9ur l9ver, and I will always l9ve y9u; even if I have t9 hide th9se feeling fr9m y9u f9r the rest 9f eternity t9 keep y9u happy and safe.

Thank y9u s9 much f9r everything. F9r the late night ph9ne calls, f9r the supp9rt in my times 9f need, f9r trusting me when y9u had n9 reas9n t9, f9r the peace 9f mind y9u have 6r9ught me, f9r putting up with my all my ranting and 6uilt up anger, f9r the restful sleep when y9u lay 6y my side, 6ut m9st 9f all f9r the happiest days 9f my life and afterlife. F9r all 9f it I thank y9u with all my heart, and I h9pe I never have t9 let y9u g9. H9wever, if - n9 when - that day c9mes: when y9u find an9ther wh9 fits y9u 6etter all I ask is that y9u tell me and may6e if y9u c9uld 6ring y9urself t9 d9 it h9ld me 9ne last time s9 that I can always remem6er what it felt like t9 have y9ur arms wrapped ar9und me and 6e pressed t9 y9ur chest s9 that I c9uld listen t9 y9ur heart6eat until my 9wn matched its rhythm.

The 9ne wh9se l9ve will always 6el9ng t9 y9u,

Kankri Vantas

"Vwhat vwas that, Babe?"

"Just talking to myself again: per usual." He smiles quickly pressing the send button before he can change his mind and sits back taking a deep breath. A sharp intake of breath resounds over the phone, and the red blood starts worried something has gone terribly wrong. "Cronus?"

Nothing, but silence answers him. "Cronus?" Still nothing but silence. ((Oh gog…. Please no. Please don't tell me he wasn't ready for that. Please don't tell me he's going to break it off with me now…..)) The nubby-horned troll bites his lower lip, and his voice quavers as he pleads, "Cronus, please…. Cronus?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" ((Please don't let him be afraid of me.))

"Y-Yeah I. It's just that your message is makin' me cry, Baby."

Red eyes widen and he quickly hangs up clicking on the FaceTime symbol at the bottom of his screen. His matesprit answers wiping violet streaks from his cheeks. "No vwones evwer told me anythin like that before. I - I hope you realize I vwill never leave. Nevwer evwer. I don't care what happens I'm nevwer leaving' ya, hun. I love ya to much." The tears are still falling from the beautiful violet eyes the smaller troll lovves so much, and his perfect voice is shaky as he says those loving words.

"I love you too, Cronus. More than you can ever imagine." The red blood smiles. "I love you."

The rest of that night they speak more quietly than usual, and the looks they exchange have even more meaning. As night approaches Kankri smiles sadly. "I'm afraid I have to go, Cronus. I love you."

"Lovwe ya to, Kanny, and I always vwill."

The mutant blood hangs up the video chat , and goes over to his coon slipping into the sopor. The rest of eternity will be just that much brighter knowing the one who hold his heart will never shatter it or throw it away.

* * *

**A/N: **

**This drabble was once again inspired by my Cronus. However, this was also a true happening because I wrote this for her not long after we started dating, and just recently sent it to her. This is what transpired. Hope all you liked it. Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
